1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a Chip On Flexible Printed Circuit type semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As higher operating scale downed integrated circuit (IC) drivers configured to drive Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels may be needed, a variety of semiconductor packages have been developed. In general, Tape Carrier Package (TCP), Chip On Glass (COG), and Chip On Flexible Printed Circuit (COF) may be semiconductor type packages used to drive the LCD panels. Since the 1980's, the TCP type semiconductor package has been used to drive high resolution monitors. The TCP type semiconductor package has been one of the favored semiconductor packages used in the LCD field. However, the TCP type semiconductor package may have higher costs associated with production and/or the productivity of the TCP type semiconductor package may not be as high.
Accordingly, the TCP type semiconductor package has been replaced with the COF type semiconductor as the package of choice, and applications for the COF type semiconductor package have increased in the LCD field. The COF type semiconductor package has been introduced as LCD IC drivers to correspond with scale downed and/or higher operating speed IC drivers.
Recently, to realize higher resolution display devices, for example, LCD panels, a driving load of the IC driver may be increased as driving frequency of TVs and monitors have increased from 60 Hz to 120 Hz.